the Vales files
by ArtifactLegend
Summary: Beacon has fallen and Vale is in ruins, this is the story of the ones that stayed behind to clean up the mess and protect the citizens of Vale. A whole cast of OC characters with interesting weapons and abilities.


RWBY: the Vale files

Chapter 1: Team CANP(camp)

It is late at night in the world of Remnant, the moon as full as it can be broken as it is. The ruins of the Kingdom of Vale lay below showing the greatness lost in the recent weeks. A group of civilians is sprinting down a nearby street hurriedly trying to find a place to hide, a large pack of Beowulfs has their scent and is running them down, and they turn a corner trying to head to the center of the city where there is talk of a safe zone. The group comes to a sudden stop, a fallen building blocks the street cornering the group, the Beowulfs sense the fear making them howl with glee. The pack charges coming close to the group at about 20ft from reaching their prey, three of them drop to the ground with golden arrows right in their eyes which dissipate just as fast as they appeared. The pack stops wary of the situation. In the shadow of a nearby building four figures are crouched down, one whispers a word "Go". The figures dart in multiple directions.

The group of people look on as the Grimm edge their way forward cautiously, and a figure steps out of a nearby shadow, her head is covered, they can tell it's a girl, her emerald green eyes strike daggers into the hearts of the people as they look cold and calculating. Her build is small; she is shorter than most people. She wears a short robe of dark gray and black jeans with a belt full of knives and ammo, a symbol stands in black on her hood of a black dagger with a cloak around it. her hands flicker and she produces two large daggers, the one in her right hand flips into a small pistol and she fires to her right dashing over to a creep that had come upon the group, she slashes up the dagger in her off hand, the Grimm drops and starts to disintegrate. Her hood falls down showing her dark brown hair in a long braid and her face which holds a hard set look showing this is not her first battle. She starts to speak, her voice light but short as if each word is calculated to make sure she speaks as little as possible, "Come with me to safety,"

Meanwhile the Beowulf pack has halted their advance as a barrier blocks their path, it is a crisscrossing wall of glowing red chains, each with sharpened edges. A Beowulf tries to swipe at the wall and its hand falls to the ground smoking, "Going to have to try better than that." A boy yells from the side, he is walking along the wall sideways like the laws of physics are just guidelines the chains protrude from his hands, he is thin and lanky in build. He has messy black hair and his hazel eyes reflect the light of the chains in a way showing the mischief in his soul along with a wide grin he continues his walk. He wears jeans and a red t-shirt with an armored harness on his chest and a pack on his back that seems to be dispensing the chains a bright red skull wrapped in chains on his chest plate contrasting the white armor. "You lovely guests can not attack these people without going through the proper channels" he says with a big voice, his arrogance on full display, "and the proper channels start behind you."

The pack turns to find a large boy tough built and muscular. He stands calm and still, eye closed. He has short blond hair with a hard set, square face. The pack regards him for a moment, trying to decide what to do. The boy wears khaki pants and a blue polo shirt, he has armored boots that go up to his shins and two large bracelets on his wrist, and one has a blue circle with a fire burning in the center also blue. A Beowulf makes up its mind and charge the boy, it jumps to close the gap. The boy's eyes open the electric blue sparking and in the blink of an eye the boy brings back his arm and the bracelet unfolds covering his arm in shining silver metal all the way up to his shoulder, his punch catches the Beowulf right in the face with a resounding crunch, it disintegrates before even touching the ground. The boy activates the other bracelet and dives into the pack of Grimm.

A boy sits in the window of an abandoned building holding a bow, three figures form out of the shadows in the room, one is the girl from before. "How many?" the boy asks, pulling back the bow string that looks more like a golden laser rather than string. The bow is golden and simple, a golden arrow forms out of thin air. He has short brown hair and a soft face wearing a cold expression. His golden eyes give the room a glow like a small lantern which is the symbol on the back of his black windbreaker, he also has a weapon on his back a small staff with blades on both ends, jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He has armor on his left shoulder and two gauntlets each with a light on the top of the hand, their glow seeming to form into the bow and arrow. He turns his head to look at the new arrivals and releases the bow knowing he hit his target. The girl her hood still lowered answers. "Around 30-40, going to take a little time to get them all here." He looks back out the window and replies his voice soft but full of weight. "We should be fine the guys are having their fun, just work as fast as you can Nyx, we need to move soon." He resumes firing his bow. The girl helping the others take cover in the room then darts into a shadow and disappears.

The Pack was scrambling, they were dropping like flies, the boy with the Gauntlets was charging through them at breakneck speed dropping Grimm after Grimm, the smaller boy had dismantled his wall and had now joined the fray, his chains moving like extensions of his body, slashing through Grimm as if they were paper. He runs up the wall of a nearby building, then flipping over backwards lands on the head of a Beowulf and slicing three others in half that were right in front of the wall he had been on just a second before. Others drop with golden arrows protruding from them for only a moment. The two raced between the enemies taking them out swiftly and elegantly. Then a crackle came over their ear coms. "We got the civilians out, finish it up."

"Damn I was just getting into my grove," replied the smaller boy,

"Give us 30 seconds and we will meet you at the checkpoint," reports the other "Card, flaming circle."

"Oh I love that one." The first commented.

The smaller boy, Card, moves into the center of the pack while the larger one moves to the outside moving in circles as to coral the Grimm. Next Card throws one of his chains to his comrade, who catches it with ease. "Ready Pic," he says. Pic then flicks a small device on his palm, his gauntlets igniting in blue fire, also sparking his boots. He then proceeds to create large plumes of fire behind him with his free hand and feet, using the chain as a pivot, circles the pack slicing them all in half. The two stand in a pile of black dust admiring their work. They turn and dart towards the city center.

Chapter 2: Safe

A man stands in a building looking down at a map of the city, it shows most of the outer sections overrun with Grimm. There is a small circle near the center of the map that is the safe zone. The man sighs, they had to fight tooth and nail just to secure this small portion of the city and with more civilians found every day they are running out of room. The man looks up, he is on the young side but his face looks worn. He hasn't shaved in a while and the messy beard he is developing is showing. He has black hair and a muscular build, and wears nice suit pants and a button down white shirt, his tie lost many days ago. Two large axes rest on his back. He thinks to himself "I am a teacher not a general, what am I doing," a door opens at the far end of the room. The boy with the golden eyes walks in. "Ari, your back early,"

"Found a group of civs being chased by some Grimm," the boy responds,

"They make it here alright?" the man asks,

"A little shaken but fine, I had Pic and Card take out the pack,"

"One small step," the man replies.

The boy, Ari, steps closer to the map, "They were around here along our patrol route, the Grimm are getting bolder and such a large pack so close to here is not good, professor I think we are going to get hit soon."

"You're probably right, which is why I am grateful to the teams that stayed, CANP and JAKS are really helpful, you were pretty far along in your training when this all happened, the rest of these kids are so green I worry."

"We can get them is shape sir," Ari replied, "speaking of which is JAKS back,"

There was a loud crash from outside and the sound of people running in many directions, the door bursts open, Pic ready for battle runs in, "Death Stalkers, a lot of them, by the southern gate."

"Who was on patrol in that area?" asks Ari

"Oh damn, its JAKS,"


End file.
